1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a striping device and, more particularly, to a surface striping device adapted to produce two different colored stripes on a base paste material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for producing stripes on paste or paste-like material have been developed. Primarily, the striped paste-like material is achieved by extruding two or more differently colored paste materials through a single orifice so that the striped material extends throughout the entire extruded mass of material and is not surface striped. Further, the striping generally assumes a spiral pattern. To achieve these results, larger amounts of coloring materials or dyes must be employed as compared to surface striping. Additionally, to simultaneously extrude two or more materials, greater pressure must be employed rendering the product more difficult to use than with a single base material or a surface striped material.
A surface striping device known in the art as the "Marraffino" striping device has been employed, but can achieve only one color stripe.